1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an execution instructing apparatus which instructs a processing apparatus to execute predetermined processing, an execution instructing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known systems where apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs), cellular phones, and so forth, cause a processing apparatus such as a scanner or the like to execute processing, utilizing various types of interfaces such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), wireless local area network (LAN), and so forth.
Japan Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-174444 describes a system in which a PC and a scanner are connected through a server. This system is described as the PC giving the server a scan instruction to go to the scanner, upon reception of that instruction the server causes the scanner to read an original, and the scan results are transmitted to the server.
However, in cases where a PC gives a scan instruction through a server as in the conventional art described above, processing may be performed through the server even if the scan actually could be executed without going through the server.